chakrabattleofthetitansfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiikeri
Tiikeri is a slender, agile and pretty she-wolf, and a member of the twelve Zodiac Demons under Jackal's command. She has thick, curly fur, and the shape of her muzzle, the colour of her coat and the stripes on her pelt make her look like a tiger. Before she left Zodiac Demons she served under general Kozel. Physical appearance Tiikeri's build is average, she has fluff on her chest, cheeks and hips, and her tail is long, thick and poofy. Tiikeri has green eyes while her coat is orange with white areas on her cheeks, belly and toes. Her long ears are black with white insides, and her pelt is criss-crossed with intricated stripes, that form a wave-like design on her sides. She also has a marking similar to a spider on her chest, and her tail tip is white with a ring of black. The Chinese ideogram that was on her left hip 虎 signified "tiger". Personality Witty and intelligent, Tiikeri is one of the most mature in the group of Zodiac Demons. She is not as prone to fighting as most of her companions, but will rush into battle and defend her friends fiercely if forced to. She is usually the mind behind the Demons' ambushes, and she knows everybody's abilities very well, thus she makes sure that everyone has a role fitting to their powers during the assault. Reserved, quiet and obedient, she speaks rarely and is shown to have lots of respect for Jackal and the Generals, especially toward Kozel, who is her direct superior and toward whom she feels admiration. She has a soft spot for Kobura, and gets along well with all the members of the Demons. History 'Before the events of the comic' 'As of Chapter One' Tiikeri does not appear in Chapter One. 'As of Chapter Two' Tiikeri does not appear in Chapter Two. 'As of Chapter Three' Tiikeri is first seen alongside Jackal and the rest of the Demons as they emerge from the dark cave in Shiranui's Shrine. She then follows Kozel's group as Ryu orders them to reach the far end of the cave. She is briefly seen while Kozel orders Mishka to get the Sword from Motyl. We meet Tiikeri again as she, alongside Kobura, Zec, and Diviak, tries to stop Orca's escape with the Sword. The four lure the black and white wolf into a trap, and Kozel knocks the Heroine out. Tiikeri makes a short appearance later as C.Y. shifts to Ajna's Substantial Form. Later on she’s seen running through the mist that Orca and Cheetah had created, trying to pursue the Chakra Heroes, but she notices that Kobura, instead of joining the chase, is just sitting and doing nothing. She tries to get him to move by suggesting going after the Heroes, but the young wolf out of nowhere asks if she, as his friend, can keep a secret. Tiikeri is confused by his odd behaviour and strange talk and still reminds him of their main goal. But then Kobura bursts that he doesn’t want to be a Zodiac Demon anymore. Stunned, the she-wolf tries to somehow respond to her friend’s decision, but Kobura explains his choice is firm and runs away leaving Tiikeri wondering whether from now on they should be enemies. 'As of Chapter Four' Tikkeri is present with the Zodiac Demons in their hideout and listens as Jackal is scolding his subordinates as they failed to meet his expectations on the battlefield. When the leader asks about Kobura’s whereabouts she gets uncomfortable and cowardly curls down. That doesn’t go unnoticed by Jackal who starts to question her, which leads to Tiikeri finally revealing the truth behind Kobura’s disappearance- that he went to join the Chakra Heroes. Everyone is shocked to her such news. Tiikeri tries to apologize to Jackal for her actions, but the leader violently smacks her muzzle, leaving three scars on her cheek. He orders her to go and bring Kobura back. Tiikeri runs out of the cave, however stops before the entrance to grasp a pinch of the conversation about Jackals future plans in the new situation. After hearing then out she walks out of the cave, declares she’s through with the Demons and as she walks away her zodiac tattoo is seen fading away, leaving a trail of black ink behind Tiikeri. 'As of Chapter Five' 'As of Chapter Six' Relationships 'With Kobura ' 'With Jackal ' Quotes Powers and abilities Trivia *Tiikeri is the only feline-looking Zodiac Demon. **She, Cheetah and Red are the only feline-looking characters in the entire comic. ***Coincidentally, all three have black ears. Out of the three, however, Cheetah is the only one not to have ocelli markings on them. Read more Category:Female